


Планы и толкования

by Litaraniel



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litaraniel/pseuds/Litaraniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Леона был отличный план...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Планы и толкования

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Shinnen.
> 
> Написан на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву для команды WTF PetShop of Horrors 2014

Это был отличный план.

 

_Раз: найти Ди._

Изначально план, в общем-то, состоял из одного этого пункта, но из-за затянувшейся погони у Леона нашлось время его развить и подумать о деталях.

_Два: догнать Ди._

Как оказалось, найти подло сбежавшего китайца было мало – требовалось ещё найти его вовремя, иначе он продолжал бы все также подло сбегать, паршивец.

_Три: ворваться в магазин, вышибив дверь._

Третий пункт нравился Леону особенно и обсуждению не подлежал.

_Четыре: с порога наорать на сволочь китайскую, высказывая мнение по поводу всего, что… всего, в общем._

Здесь всё было ясно. Дело оставалось только за выбором конкретных крепких выражений, а вынужденные путешествия только пополняли словарный запас в этом плане. Особое внимание Леон посвятил изучению ругательств на нескольких диалектах китайского языка.

_Пять: схватить за шиворот и долго трясти, чтобы неповадно было сбегать, и спихивать за борт всяких летучих кораблей, и вообще._

_Шесть: хорошенько съездить по морде, по наглой, бледной морде, с этой его ухмылочкой, хитрыми азиатскими глазищами, высокими скулами, и…_

Впрочем, детальные размышления о лице Ди вредили намерению его ударить, а потому пресекались на корню. Ну, почти всегда. Большую часть времени. Ну, иногда хотя бы.

_Семь: отдать рисунок Криса._

Вернуть Ди рисунок брата – это было святое. Во-первых, Леон обещал Крису. Во-вторых, Ди сам собирался взять его с собой. В-третьих, Леон всё ещё помнил то душу выворачивающее чувство, которое он испытал, открыв заветный чемодан и обнаружив, что этот самый рисунок был единственной вещью, которую Ди собирался с собой взять. Хуже того, чувство время от времени возвращалось, расшатывая картину мира, а потому следовало восстановить статус кво, и, в общем-то, Леон иногда догадывался, что просто отдать рисунок для этого мало, но ведь это только одна часть плана, а потом…

_Восемь: действовать по обстоятельствам._

Последним пунктом Леон был просто до неприличия горд. Чёткий и краткий, он охватывал собой невообразимый спектр возможностей, прогнозировать которые бывший коп, к сожалению, так и не научился. Впрочем, он всегда больше доверял своему чутью, пусть Ди и называл его "звериным". Кстати, со стороны Ди это вообще могло быть комплиментом.

Таким образом, дело оставалось за малым – умудриться привести план в исполнение.

***

Это был отличный план, но даже отличные планы иногда приходится корректировать.

Например, обнаружив магазинчик работающим и не покинутым, Леон каким-то совершенно незапланированным образом обзавёлся огромным свежим тортом в точности во вкусе Ди. Пришлось спешно добавлять дополнительный пункт четыре "а" – _избавиться от торта, не сильно его повредив_ , – ведь для пункта пять нужны были свободные руки.

Дорогой сердцу Леона пункт три пришлось модифицировать, потому что двери от удара ногой распахнулись, и даже звучно треснулись о стену, но вышибаться отказались, ибо не были заперты.

Ди обернулся на шум с заготовленным выражением недовольства на лице, даже воздуха уже набрал, чтобы возмутиться, – да так и замер. Волосы в неизменном каре взметнулись на повороте, очень кстати открывая оба глаза: разные. Тот самый, значит. Вот это тоже надо было бы учесть в плане, чтобы на очередного родственничка случайно не нарваться, да что уж теперь.

Пункт четыре удалось выполнить практически без отступлений: уж что-что, а ругаться Леон умел виртуозно в любых обстоятельствах. Но не обошлось и без нестыковок – некстати приобретённый торт значительно мешал жестикулировать, чем немало уменьшал удовольствие от процесса.

Подлетевший баран (еще один неучтённый в плане момент) был обложен столь крепким китайским матом, что в недоумении отступил, а потом, взглянув на хозяина, и вовсе скрылся куда-то, что не могло, хоть и мимолётно, не радовать.

Высказавшись, Леон швырнул торт на кстати подвернувшийся чайный столик, прошагал через всю гостиную к застывшему фарфоровой фигуркой Ди, крепко взял за шиворот неизменного шёлкового платья, и тряхнул хорошенько. Раз, другой, третий.

А потом все пошло наперекосяк, потому что Ди так посмотрел… Леон не смог бы внятно объяснить, как, но немного как в том странном сне, и, может, чуточку как на его чёртовом летучем корабле, и, наверное, как тогда, в трижды проклятом небоскрёбе, – в общем, так посмотрел, что ругань застряла в горле, и руки чуть не разжались.

А потом еще прошептал, совершенно беззвучно:

– Детектив… Леон, – и попытался улыбнуться своей фальшивой улыбкой, но получилось что-то совсем не то.

И ударить его стало совершенно невозможно.

И оставалось только бессильно выругаться, и снова трясти за шиворот.

Леон тряс чёртова китайца, и тот послушно колыхался. Не мотался в руках тряпичной куклой, как следовало бы, а покачивался плавно, даже как-то грациозно. Вот как можно удерживать равновесие на носочках туфель, скажите, как? У Ди получалось. У него все получалось, чёрт подери.

Получилось и развалить замечательный, выстраданный Леоном план.

И тогда он сгрёб свое личное проклятие в охапку и крепко прижал к груди, шепча в гладкие черные волосы примерно то же, что кричал с порога, и ещё что-то, – а что конкретно, было уже не так важно.

Ди уткнулся Леону куда-то в ключицу и, кажется, смеялся, потому что рубашка оставалась сухой, вот только плечи у него вздрагивали как-то неровно.

 

А потом они пили чай, и Леон с каким-то странным восторгом вспоминал, каково это – наблюдать за Ди, с выражением практически неприличного удовольствия на лице в одиночку уничтожающим большой торт.

 

– Ещё чаю, детектив? – учтиво спросил Ди, заметив опустевшую чашку у него в руках.

– Да не зови ты меня детективом, – скривился Леон. – Сто раз просил. К тому же я из-за тебя работу бросил.

– Сила привычки, – улыбнулся Ди. – В свою очередь я мог бы попросить вас обращаться ко мне более уважительно, но вы ведь не станете.

Леон поставил чашку на стол и рассеянно кивнул:

– А, ну да, ты же этот, ками.

– Ох, детектив, – Ди прижал руку к щеке и покачал головой, – и вы туда же.

– Да что не так то?

Издав великомученический вздох, Ди встал с дивана и скрылся в одном из своих запутанных коридоров. Вернулся довольно скоро, держа в руке лист бумаги.

– Вот. – Бледные пальцы припечатали лист к столу у Леона перед носом. На листе, поблёскивая свежей тушью, красовался элегантно нарисованный иероглиф. – Читайте.

– Так "ками" же!

Ещё один тяжелый вздох.

– Скажите мне, детектив, откуда я родом?

– Ну, из Китая ведь?

– Верно, а конкретнее?

– Эээ… горы Куньлунь?

– Замечательно, вы и это помните. Ну а сейчас ответьте мне, на каком языке там разговаривают?

– Ну… мандаринский диалект китайского?

– Ещё тибетский и некоторые другие, но, в общем, правильно. Так читайте, – Ди снова подвинул к Леону лист.

– Эээ… "шэнь"?

– Вот видите. – Ди удовлетворённо кивнул, отточенным движением подхватил чайник и заново наполнил отставленную чашку.

Леон чашку взял, задумчиво посмотрел вглубь, потом, поверх неё – на Ди.

– И что, это такая существенная разница?

– Да как вам сказать… – Ди аккуратно отпил из своей чашки, перевёл взгляд куда-то в пространство, выдержал паузу, и ехидно улыбнулся. – На самом деле, не особенно. Мне просто нравится выражение вашего лица, когда вы признаёте, что я прав.

– Ах ты…

И, наверное, треснуть паршивца всё-таки стоило. Но Леон заглянул в эти хитрые азиатские глазищи, большие, чёрт побери, разноцветные, и опять понял, что не получится. Совсем.

А получится – действовать по обстоятельствам.

И это тоже был отличный план.


End file.
